The Crossroads
by Ronald Orion Riddle
Summary: Nanadaime Hokage Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke had nothing left, with the Uzumaki's sealing prowess they go back in time in order to stop the world from getting destroyed, but by going back in time have they disturbed the balance? NOYAOI!


**A Time Travel Story, centering around Rokudaime Hokage Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke going back in time, in this story, Madara and Obito destroyed 96% of humanity before Naruto and Sasuke were finally able to beat them, (No Kaguya though she may come a lot LATER) with all their friends and family dead, the two decide to travel back in time. But due to the them coming back a lot has changed.**

 **MY Naruto won't be a idiot who forgives everyone just like that, he is a war-veteran who doesn't trust a lot of people, he someone who's suffering a lot from the inside. He won't hesitate to kill someone who in the future became a threat.**

 **Sasuke won't be a avenger, he'll be someone who only wants what's best for the entire Shinobi World and if that includes killing he'll do it in a heartbeat.**

* * *

Disclaimer: **All rights go to Mashashi Kishimoto**

Uzumaki Naruto sighed as he looked upon his village, destroyed beyond all measures, the Juubi's furious Bijuudama's having wreaked havoc upon all the countries and villages, there was no Suna to speak of, only glass, a extremely large majority having been killed by the calamity known as the Juubi. Kiri was gone, Iwa was gone, Kumo was destroyed but there were still people there, Not a lot though.

Naruto had done it, he had achieved all of his dreams, he had finally been acknowledged by his whole village, he had achieved his dream of becoming Hokage, he was the Rokudaime, he had been crowned immediatly after the war, he had brought Sasuke back to Konoha, he had become the strongest Shinobi in the world, the only one capable of possibly fighting on equal grounds being Sasuke. why did he feel so empty?

Easy. Everyone was gone, The entire Konoha 11, Hinata, Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, Ino, Shino, Lee, Tenten, Neji, all gone, all of the sensei's? Kurenai only survived, she had been taking care of her child so she hadn't been on the battlefield.

He walked away from the window and sat down at his desk.

''You miss them don't you?'' A gruff voice said, Naruto looked, he had sensed the man coming in sneakily but you couln't fool a sensor as good as Naruto.

''I do teme, I really do, how about you?'' Naruto asked his lone friend, Sasuke was wearing a standard Jounin outfit, his dark eyes staring at Naruto. Naruto was wearing a jounin Outfit with a Black flak-jacket instead of a green one, over it he had a white cape with a high collar. His hair had been cut short since he was sick and tired being called the second coming of the Yellow Flash, that wasn't him, he was the first coming of Uzumaki Naruto.

''I do, it's sad that it took for them to die for me to realise they were actually my friends, I wish I could turn everything back.'' Sasuke said, upon hearing this the Uzumaki's ocean blue eyes seemingly became sharper, he opened one of the drawers of his desk and pulled a small book, in the book where scribbed numerous Fuuinjutsu formulas, after the war Naruto had decided to learn Fuuinjutsu and thanks to a healtly natural apptitude and a e _xtremely_ healthy amount of Shadow Clones Naruto had become a level 10 Seal Master with 13 being someone who could do everything.

''Read the last page.'' Naruto ordered, he threw the small book toward his rival and best friend who caught it effortlessly, he opened the book on the last page and started reading, Sasuke wasn't a expert like Naruto but he understood sealing, as he activated the Sharingan to understand better, his eyes grew wide, after about 10 minutes of him reading silently Naruto just sitting at his desk, he closed the book.

''How long?'' Sasuke asked, Naruto immediatly knew what he meant.

''Almost three years,'' Naruto said with a solemn face, Sasuke spluttered even more.

''how-''

''Kage Bunshin Sasuke, Kage Bunshin,'' The Rokudaime said, Sasuke finally took a deep sigh and started talking.'' How can you be so sure it's possible? I doubt you've ever tested it before.'' Sasuke spoke in a whisper that still seemed to carry across the room.

''I haven't tested it but look at the formula. It all makes perfect sense, with enough power and the formula we can do this!'' Naruto said in a determined voice, Sasuke simply looked at Naruto.'' What are gping to do differently?"' Sasuke asked the Hokage who closed his eyes before anwsering.

''Everything.'' Naruto spoke, Sasuke nodded, they both didn't have anything left, this was a new chance to correct things.

''In what time period are we going to wake up?'' Sasuke was letting some excitement in his voice creep, something he hadn't done in years.

''We're going to wake when we were born, so I'm going to wake up during the Kyuubi Attack.'' The Rokudaime spoke, his tenant grumbling about stupid Uchihas and their over-powered eyes.

''What will we keep, I doubt you're going to have all the Bijuu's in your body and I doubt I'm going to have the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and the Rinnegan in my eye-sockets.'' Sasuke said, Naruto nodded once he heard that.

''Yeah we're not going to have all of our abilities that we have know, infact Kurama won't be my friend so I'm going to have befriend him all over again, but the potential will be there, with enough training I'll be able to use Kurama Mode, and then Bijuu mode and then Six Paths Mode, but I will be able to use a LOT of chakra because my 26 year old mind will be able to handle the power of a Bijuu, you'll probably be able to awaken the Sharingan in it's mature form and maybe the Mangekyou, the reason I say maybe is because our older minds in a young body will cause a dramatic chakra boost because chakra is the mix of Yin, the mind, and Yang the body, basically we'll be able to use everything except the powers that made us the strongest shinobi in the world, but we'll be kids so it doesn't really matter.'' Naruto said, Sasuke nodded once he heard this.

''What are you looking forward to the most teme?'' Naruto said, he had a big fox-like smile on his face, he was clearly excited.

''Seeing my parents again, seeing Itachi, our friends, you?'' Sasuke asked his life-long friend, Naruto's smile got even bigger.

''Being a prodigy of course! Using my futuristic skills I will beat the shit out of Mizuki when we're going to do those friendly spars, oh and Ichiraku Ramen, and seeing my Jiji, seeing our friends, seeing Konohamaru, seeing Kakashi-sensei!'' Naruto said, his energetic self finally creeping to the fore-front, having been disguised by the war-hardened kage who was wary of the world.

Sasuke thought about all those times his father had disregarded him, all those times he had said Itachi was better than him, no more!

''Oh and pranks!'' Naruto said, Sasuke smiled at that.

''Alright this is awesome but are there any risks?'' The Uchiha asked, at this Naruto's face hardened once again.

''Not any that I know off, the Bijuu say it's impossible to know, we could be going to back and it will be exactly the same way we saw it last time or it might be different, impossible to know.'' Naruto said, Sasuke nodded once he heard this.

''But it will be worth it, we will have the chance to really change the world Sasuke, a chance to break the Cycle of Hatred,'' Naruto said in a voice that held conviction, he truly believed he could do this.

''Hn, let's just get this started. Draw the matrix.'' Sasuke said, Naruto smiled at that, he grabbed a scroll which had the formula in the book already written on it.

''I did that a week ago, now Sasuke-teme, I'm going to need some of your blood.'' Naruto said, Sasuke bit himself on the thumb and let the blood flow on the scroll, Naruto did the same, the younger Uzumaki quickly activated his Six Paths Sage Mode, the chakra giving Naruto a black bodysuit made out of chakra and his cape a flame like like a appearance also made out of chakra, his eyes became red with a cross in them, showing that he was using Sage Mode in a combination with his Bijuu, around his neck a magatama design came to be, where the seal on his stomach was was now a golden circle. This was the power bestowed upon him by Ootsutsuki Hagoromo, the Rikudou Sennin, he now understood Chakra and it's innate workings allowing him in this form to use _any_ technique, even Kekkei Genkai's.

Quickly after activating the power Naruto activated the Truth-Seeking Ball, small black orbs created by combining All the Elemental Chakra Natures and Ying-Yang release, with these orbs Naruto could nullify any Ninjutsu thrown at him, well except Senjutsu attacks and the most powerful Jutsu's. They were good for offence and defense.

Naruto flashed through handseals, 126 handseals were neccesary for this technique, Naruto took it fairly slow since handseal speed had never really been his thing, after a minute he clapped his hand together and spoke the name of this jutsu.

'' _ **Fuuinjutsu: Jinsei no Michi**_! _(Road of Life)''_ Naruto spoke the name of his technique, his Chakra seemingly getting absorbed into the scroll, the scroll lit up a thousand colors, the Bijuu's powerful Chakra getting used as a battery.

'' **Farewell Naruto, it was a honor being you're friend**.'' Kurama said.

''The feeling is mutual Kurama, see you in the Pure Land!'' Naruto said, the other Bijuu also wishing him goodbye as they would cease to be, they would move on the the After-Life to be with their father.

The scroll lit up a thousand different colors and without missing a beat ripped a hole through Time, the genius of Uzumaki Naruto was not to be underestimated, the two were sucked in and the hole closed just like that.

 _10th October, Konohagakure No Sato._

Konoha, usually the safest village of them all was now getting absolutely destroyed, by a massive Bijuu known as the Kyuubi. The beast had been pulled out of it's host, the host was a young female called Uzumaki Kushina, she had just given birth to Uzumaki Naruto, but shortly after his birth they had been attacked by a masked man who had fought her husband Minato. Her husband had been able to chase him away but the beast was still attacking.

Kushina was dead.

Those had been the last thoughts on her mind. She had been stabbed by the Kyuubi's claw, it had stabbed both Minato and herself, but not before Minato had sealed the beast into Naruto.

Naruto was now a Jinchuuriki, Hiruzen revealed that the village had a new Jinchuuriki, he had to reveal it to the elders and Danzou. Word of mouth in Konoha spread fast and it wasn't before everybody knew.

And the villagers started hating Naruto from that point onward, distrust of the Uchiha Clan had also begun as to grow as it was a well-known urban legend that the Uchiha had the ability to control the fox with their Sharingan and it wasn't long before they were all forced to live in one corner of the village, closely monitored.

Naruto smiled as he woke up the orphanage, today was a very important day this would be his first time going to the academy! The first 6 years in Naruto's live had passed as he had expected, neglected by the care-takers and feared by the kids but he didn't care. He was 6 years old and beyond any of his peers in intelligence, his only rival would show up to the academy today, Naruto still didn't quite believe he had made a seal to time travel, well he was sure someone like Uzumaki Mito could have made that seal too but the problem was the battery and the Senjutsu. He had the battery and he had the Senjutsu.

Naruto cheerfully stepped out his small cot and walked toward the bathroom, a lot of kids in his orphanage were going to the academy today but not a lot would make it, infact the only one who would make it was Tenten, who had already started the academy because she was a year older.

Naruto entered the bathroom, brushing his teeth first and then stepping into the rather cold water, perhaps all the warm water had been used, well it didn't matter, he let the cold water flow over him, enjoying it somewhat, after a loud knocking door which ment he was taking too long, he stepped out and calmly dried himself of, putting on the clothes he had taken with him, a simple white T-shirt with the flame of the Land of Fire on it and black shorts which went to his knees, small sandals covered his small feet.

Naruto saw the care-taker lady throw him a venomous look, he merely walked away, he was 26 years old, he didn't really care about the whole Kyuubi thing anymore since eventually the villagers would grow out of it when he became a hero.

He calmly stepped out of the orpanage, taking a deep breath of the fresh Konoha morning air, in his time all you smelled was death in the air so it was refreshing to smell something so full of life, he would do everything within his power to preserve it.

He walked and walked toward the place where he knew the academy was, after all it was extremely close to the Hokage Tower, Naruto didn't even take note of any of the hateful stares, he just didn't care anymore.

Naruto sighed as nostalgia washed over him once he saw the good ol' circular academy, another student had just arrived, one who was also feeling a wave of nostalgia, he was with a pretty lady in her early-thirties who was known as Uchiha Mikoto, Sasuke's mom.

''Hi, my name is Uchiha Sasuke, what's yours?'' Sasuke said holding out his hand toward Naruto whom smiled, he could play along.

''My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm gonna be Hokage Dattebayo!'' Naruto said letting the old Naruto creep through, Mikoto looked on with interest, had her son really made a friend outside of the clan? Upon closer inspection she noticed that it was Kushina's boy, and the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki.

''Hn no offense Naruto but you look kinda weak!'' Sasuke said, both Naruto and Sasuke were now just surpressing the urge to laugh as they both looked weak as hell.

''I could same thing about you duckbutt!'' Naruto yelled at this point Mikoto had decided to step in and introduce herself.

''Hello Naruto-kun, my name is Uchiha Mikoto, and while it's good to see my boy finally start a friendship it's time for you two to go inside since the introduction is starting!'' Mikoto said, ushering Sasuke and Naruto inside quickly.

They entered the room, it was the usual large academy room and EVERYONE was there, all the clan heirs though Naruto considered them his friends rather than just clan heirs, and then he saw something that made his blood run cold, Sarutobi Konohamaru was sitting there, he seemed to be around the same age as them, and then his blood became even colder, Sai was sitting in the room aswell. He quickly nudged Sasuke and subtly nodded towards them.

Had the flow of time really changed that much? A older Konohamaru and a Sai who went to the academy with them? Had Sai already come in contact with ROOT? Well, judging by that fake smile on his face, probably. Naruto hoped that these were the only changes, he smiled when the S andaime walked in, his usual serene smile on his face.

''Greetings young aspiring Shinobi and Kunoichi, this is the day that you shall enter the academy, as you all know this is were the future protectors of Konoha are born, you are the seeds being planted to become the tree, you shall be educated and trained here, most of you will graduate in the customary 6 years but there are a rare few who will graduata earlier, this is the beginning of your journey to become splendid shinobi! And inheritors of the Will of Fire!'' Hiruzen said, after some kids asked what exactly the will of fire was, Naruto himself felt obligated to anwser.

''The Will of Fire is the will to fight for all the things you cherish in the village, for all the people you know and all the people who you don't know, the will of fire is what gives Konoha Shinobi strength!'' Naruto said, his inner Rokudaime Hokage creeping through. Everyone was looking at him with awe, Hiruzen was looking at him with joy.

''yes Naruto-kun is right, that is the Will of Fire, you shall all inherit through you're love for the village,'' Sarutobi said, all the students were looking at Naruto, this was the kid their parents advised they stayed away from? He seemed so nice.

And the day continued with them introducing themselves, Naruto was absolutely over-joyed to see all of his friends again, even if they weren't really his friends now.

After about another hour they left the academy, they would have a week break before they would start learning.

''Hey Naruto, let's meet today at the playground,'' Sasuke said with Naruto nodding, they had some things to discuss after all. Sasuke told Mikoto that he would be home later with the women yelling that he should be home before dinner.

Naruto and Sasuke walked in their small 6 year old bodies, quickly finding the playground as it was fairly close to the academy, they sat down on a bench. Naruto quickly used his innate sensor ability, noticing that there were no ANBU in close proximity. And you couln't hide from him so he wasn't worried.

''Konohamaru and Sai, was does this mean for us?'' Naruto asked, Sasuke seemed to contemplate a bit before anwsering.

''ROOT, Sai is spy, sent to spy on you most likely, see if you're talented enough to be Konoha's weapon.'' The young Uchiha said in rather non-caring voice which made Naruto scowl.

''Hey Sasuke-teme should we graduate early or what? Naruto asked his best-friend.'' Yeah, I really wanna have the chance to be in the field at a early-age and we would be wasting out abilities with just screwing around in the academy, we could use our skills to protect Konoha,'' Sasuke with his blond haired friend nodding.

They gave eachother a quick fist-bump and a farewell before they both walked, things were going to get interesting.

 **Yeah that's it drop a review telling me about what you think, constructive critcism will be accepted and flames will be absorbed with Fuuinjutsu.**


End file.
